


Pierce My Heart

by TheUsualSuspect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BodyPiercer!Luke, Client!Ashton, Cute, Fluffy, HintMalum, Lashton - Freeform, LipringLuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsualSuspect/pseuds/TheUsualSuspect
Summary: Sometimes finding the good in the bad is as easy as finding the guy doing your piercing really attractive and seductive. Pretty much where Ashton is dared into getting a piercing and is really nervous about it, but Luke is comforting and calm, while simultaneously hitting on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really cute fic, inspired by when I got my second piercings done. The end isn't edited as much as the rest is.  
> ENJOY!

Ashton's POV  
A game of truth or dare could have ended worse. I suppose someone could have ended up dead; they could have ended up bruised and broken or humiliated. But for me, last night's game of truth or dare could have gone a whole lot better. It was not humiliating, I wasn't going to be broken and brusied, and there really wasn't a forseeable chance of me dying, but the outcome was a little extreme. I guess I had let my guard down, because the dares had been petty and harmless. My two gay friends who were almost dating were dared to kiss each other, and although it may have been jumping the gun a bit since Michael and Calum were still 'tuning', it was harmless considering it was bound to happen soon anyway.   
So when I switched from truths to dares I thought I was going to have to play drunk knock and run, I would be less concerned with that than I am with this. Because when I was dared to get a piercing somewhere on my body, I could have almost passed out or chickened out.   
I didn't.   
I'd kind of always been intrigued by piercings, Michael's especially. His ear and eyebrow piercings looked good on him, they suited him, and since I met him I wondered if they would suit me... Probably not. Michael has the coloured hair and the bad boy rockstar look which really suited him. I have blonde curls and the black sweater look. My bandanas- the only remotely bad boy looking thing about me- only gave off tiny essence of 90's rock fan. But not a bad ass rocker, not at all, not like Michael.   
But I want to do it, I want to do it so badly. I want to try something new, something exciting, something different to look at in the mirror. Unlike some people who hated change I actually need it. I crave change and difference. It doesn't need to be major, it just has to be there, and this was change, this was there.   
And worst case scenario if I hate it I could just take it out and let the hole close up. 

Of course I couldn't do the dare then and there so the guys organised an appointment for me, and Calum promised that he would come with me. It's not like I needed someone to hold my hand, but I need someone to talk to me, to distract me from it. To sit there and joke with me, plus I'm just not a massive fan of being by myself. I'm more of a person that is comfortable with a close group of a few friends. Meaning that the night of truth or dare was not my idea, it was instead the joint plan of Michael and Calum to get me out of my comfort zone. Recently they were under the impression that I was a recluse, so everytime they brought up the topic I had to kindly remind them that my recluse-like qualities were due the fact that they- my only close friends- were so involved in their almost relationship and each other that I'd rather stay at home than third wheel. 

They usually shut up after that. 

I picked Calum up at one thirty the next day, cause he claimed that he was still hungover and didn't want to have to drive.  
Fine. Whatever. I'll just pick him up.   
When I knocked on his door no one answered. I looked through the decorative stain glass windows and knocked on that instead. Still no answer. I started drumming patterns on the door getting faster and louder until he finally answered.  
"For fucks sake mate," Calum said as he opened the door, "I was taking a piss."   
"Worlds longest piss then," I replied bitterly.  
"What's up your ass this morning?" Calum asked, surprised at my unusual tone.  
"Besides the fact that some guy I don't really know, with the help of my two best friends decided last night that I had to get a hole punched through my ear, not much."   
"Hey look, if you really don't want to do it you don't have to," Calum said opening the passengers side door.   
"It's not that I don't want to," I replied getting into my car, "it's just that I want time to process it a bit. I still feel like it can't quite be happening," I put my keys into the ignition and started the car.  
"If you sit down and think through everything that could happen you're never going to do shit in life."  
"I know, I know," I said rolling my eyes, "You've told me this before, but I'm the older one, I should be the one with piles of wisdom and awe-inspiring inspiration."   
"But you're not."  
"That's not true."  
"The last piece of wisdom you gave me was suggesting that I should by women's jeans because they 'fit better' or something." I laughed as Calum continued, "worst piece of advice ever, the chick at changing room counter almost had a fit when she saw me walk in with women's jeans."   
I continued to laugh as Cal spoke about the other pearls of wisdom that I had dropped on him throughout the years of our friendship.   
"That's not what I said," I argued, "you were so drunk off your socks that night you don't remember."   
"Whatever," I replied.  
I turned up the music and tapped my fingers on the wheel as I sang along while Calum hummed the tune before joining in at the chorus. It wasn't before long that we arrived at the shopping center and found a parking spot. 

While we were in the car singing along to shitty pop songs on the radio I was fine. I was calm and collected, but most importantly distracted. A fact that changed the second that my feet hit the smooth concrete floor.  
I breathed in and let an unsteady breath out.   
"How you feeling?" Calum asked.  
"I'm actually feeling good," I replied. Fake it 'til you make it I suppose.

We walked into the shopping centre and made our way to The Piercing Palace; sounds girly. Not that I can comment or judge a place for sounding 'girly' when I'm wearing women's skinny jeans. It turned out to be a respectable business, unless of course you were put off by the other clientele; those that had braclet sized holes in their ears or tattoos crawling up their necks. Calum had a couple of tats, but nothing that looked remotely intimidating, yet he still walked on in and up to the counter with more confidence than I could probably muster, even if my knees weren't jelly.   
The women working the front counter looked to be in her mid-thirties and seemed completely unfazed by the other customers in the chairs. She smelt vaguely floral, was it roses, maybe?  
"Hi, do you boys have an appointment?"  
"Yeah, we do," Calum replied.  
"Name?"  
"Ashton."   
"Is that you or your friend?"   
"That's me," I piped up.  
"Okay then, you can come straight out the back Ashton."  
I nodded.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Calum asked.  
Yes. "No, I'm fine."  
"You can take a seat and he'll be out in about ten minutes," the lady informed, "now of you'll just come out the back," she said, starting to walk, before turning around to the guy with the neck tattoo and saying, "You see Tommy, this is what happens when you make an appointment."   
"Kristine, I'm telling you I swear I did."   
"You can tell that story walking," she said as she lead me out the back. 

Out the back consisted of a small corridoor like waiting room with three chairs and a round white table. Past them were two doors, one was closed and had the number 2 on it, whereas the other was open, but presumably had the number 1 on it.  
"There's just some paper work you need to fill out, so take a seat, fill it out, and our Body Piercer should be out shortly," she said handing me a clip board and pen. She definately smelt of something floral... Gardenias.. No it wasn't that. Maybe it was something fruity. Like a combination of strawberries and oranges... Maybe a bit of tangerine.   
I looked down at the paper on the clipboard. Printed on it were the typical questions you'd expect; name, age, parental consent (if under 16) and so on. Most were of the 'circle the most accurate' variety. Simple and not time consuming. When Kristine came back out a couple minutes later she was holding a display case.  
"Have you finished?" She asked gesturing towards the clipboard.  
"Yes, I have," I replied handing it to her.  
"Now," Kristine started, "what kind of piercing can we do for you today? Just an ear?"   
"Yeah," I agreed, "Just one ear," I restated tugging slightly at my left one.   
"Okay, I'll just tell Luke, our body piercing guy, and in the meantime," she handed him the display case, "pick what earring you want, and prices are on the back."   
"Okay, thanks," I said, as she walked over to the closed door, knocked once, then entered.  
When she re-emerged a couple of minutes later a young girl and her mother were in tow. The girl had a tight grip on a worn, but loved teddy bear and a slightly tear- stained face, but a bright blue pair of studs in her freshly pierced ears.   
If a little girl with a teddy bear could do it, I could do it as well. I took a deep breath in and looked down at the rows of earrings lined up in the display case. Most of them were girly- not going to lie, pinks, and purples, but a pair down the bottom, caught my eye as I skimmed across the various pairs. They were a dull silver shaped like hexagons. They were nice, and I could even picture myself with one.   
As I heard a door slide open a waft of that scent came through again, I slowly brought my eyes up as I tried to identify the fruity scent. Was it cherry? Or maybe a mango pear- Oh my... 

The guy who had walked out of the door was looking down at a clipboard; reading. But even from there he was completely captivating.  
He was toned, and those tight fitting jeans he was wearing weren't leaving anything to the imagination, plus his legs were ones that super models would die for. Long and muscled, but not beefcake muscled; they were more sculpted, as though ocean waves had smoothed out all of the imperfections over time and made them more embossed. Not that there was much time, because he seemed pretty young.  
My eyes wondered up his chest; a toned masterpiece with arms to match until my eyes settled on his face, absorbing every possible detail.  
From slight stuble on his chin that grew up his sharp jawline to the limpid blue eyes. He was just so indescribably invigorating... And... really fucking hot. 

"Ashton?" The guy asked, "that's you, right."  
"Yep," I said flashing him the best smile I could muster while being nervous.  
He smiled back, the lip ring in the corner of his mouth becoming prominent in the movement, "Hi Ashton," my smile grew, "my name's Luke." He eyed my shirt, "Green Day fan?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I replied.   
"Me too," he flipped through my paperwork again, "just come through here," he continued turning around to walk back into the room and I followed.   
Every time I felt the soles of my converse contact the floor I drew in another heavy breath. I was getting dizzy. Should I be getting dizzy? Probably not. He motioned for me to take a seat on a stool, before closing the door. My clammy hands and dizzy head somehow managed to pull my unwilling body onto the stool. Luke turned and looked at me. I couldn't imagine that he wasn't use to seeing a little bit of nervousness, but I was borderline hysterical...   
"I'm guessing you haven't done this before?" Luke asked.  
I shook my head, words were too much effort.  
"Okay, Ash, look at me." I didn't respond.  
He took my hand and my eyes met his instantly.   
"Take a breath, okay. Just take a nice deep breath," he said in a soothing voice while rubbing a circle on my hand. I continued taking deep breaths as he kept talking to me. He grabbed the display case off the desk and passed it to my other hand, "Have you picked one yet?"   
"Yeah, the silver hexagons."   
"I'm sure it will look very nice on an already very nice looking guy like yourself." He said it almost as though there was a certain subtle emphasis on the second nice, as though he was implying more but wanting it to stay semi-professional. I blushed anyway.   
"And we're just doing one ear?"   
"Yes," I replied.   
"Okay, I'm just going to get a couple of things and I'll be back in a minute."   
He let go of my hand and walked out of the room and I breathed out again.   
The world had stopped spinning.  
And I had stopped hyperventilating.   
But then he said that I looked nice, and my heart did a flip again. I bit down on my lip to stop my from smiling like an idiot and getting my hopes up.   
Luke returned shortly, carrying a tray with him. He laid it down on the desk and I could see what was on it. There was a pen, some anti-bacterial wipes of some sort and what I assumed was a piercing gun. 

My eyes continued to be transfixed on the piercing gun even as Luke turned back to look at me.   
"So, I've been doing this for almost four years, I've pierced ears, eyebrows, belly buttons- you name it I've pierced it. One time a guy walked out with quite literal crowned jewels."  
This piqued my attention and forced me to move my eyes to his, "You're kidding?"  
"Nope," he replied.  
"Oh." I winced, "who would do that to themselves?"  
"I was more uncomfortable that the guy getting his junk pierced."  
"That's crazy. Who would do that?" I repeated.  
"In retrospect I think he was a male stripper."  
"Ah," I said with my brain connecting the dots and plaging it with unplesant images.  
"You look like him," Luke said, "but way hotter."  
I blushed and let out a wobbily reply of, "Erm, thanks." I cleared my throat, "you don't look so bad yourself."  
He responded with a smile which remained on his face as he started speaking again.   
"Now, which ear are we piercing?"  
"The right," I replied.  
"Okay," Luke said before picking up the pen from the tray, "I'm just going to put a dot on your ear so I have a reference point for the piercing."   
"Okay."  
He slides the roller chair he's sitting on closer to me and leans in close.   
"This wasn't my idea by the way," I say.  
"Really?" I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke.  
"Yeah."  
"So how'd it happen?"  
"Truth or dare," I reply simply.  
"So why didn't you chicken?"  
I feel his fingers on my earlobe. They're calloused and rough, but soothing although the touch is fleeting after he has put the dot on my earlobe.   
"I've always wanted a piercing so I guess this was just the encouragement I needed. We'll just call it fate."  
"Right." He rolled over the plastic timber floors to the desk, "well I'm glad that fate pushed your gorgeous self into this place this morning."  
His back was facing me, but I smiled anyway. Was he flirting with me? Or just trying to distract me? Or both? Because I wouldn't exactly mind if he was flirting with me.  
"Oh I wouldn't call it fate, I'd call it Calum. My friend who came in with me this morning," I replied cheekily.  
"Then why isn't he here now?"  
"Well," I said, "that was left up to fate."  
Another smile with another slightly sheepish grin.   
He sorted through a draw and set the hexagon earring into the piercing gun. He turned back around with a serious expression on his face once again.   
"It's going to sting for about 3 seconds, but then it's all over," Luke explained. He sat back down and rolled the chair acros the floor towards me.   
I take a deep breath, "Yep, okay," I respond, the mood suddenly dissapating with his words.  
He could tell I was nervous and that I was trying not to let him notice. His look changed from serious back to sympathetic as he came and sat close to me. He didn't take my hand this time.  
"You want this piercing, yeah?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I reply.  
"But you're nervous because you haven't done it before and it's new to you."  
I nodded my head again.  
"I'd heard horror stories about lip piercings. You know; it'll get infected, or 'when I got mine the needle broke off inside my lip'. And then there's the fact of people that say they are the most painful. So of course when I went to get mine I was really nervous, in the moment when it happens you feel it, but after that- nothing."  
I took a deep breath in and met his eyes.  
"You've just got to be brave," he said.  
I'm not sure whether it was the pep talk or the hot guy giving the pep talk, but in that moment I felt more confidence than I had in a long time."  
"Okay," I replied.  
He turned around and grabbed the piercing gun off the table.   
"Are you nervous?" he asked.  
I had been, but this was the most calm I'd felt since I stepped out of the car. It was like his words were inflicted with aromatherapy and I felt serene.  
"Not anymore," I reply.   
A warm, glowing smile radiated from his face; his lip ring flicking up at the action.   
"You ready?"   
"Yep." I needn't take a deep breath, I was calm and confident, and completely confused as to how that could be.  
"So I'm going to set it up so it's ready, but you tell me when to go," Luke explained.  
"Okay."  
I felt it slide around my earlobe, and then heard it click into place as it clamped into the desired position.  
"Whenever you're ready."   
"Go," I whisper, closing my eyes and waiting for the mind- numbing pain to over come my entire body.   
It doesn't.  
All that happens is that for a short moment I feel as though I have an iron hot rod ripping through my earlobe like a careless crusader. Then nothing.   
It was over. I'd done it.   
I was internally screaming, no way did I ever think I'd do that. Ever, but now I have, and I feel invincible like doing something stupid and careless, although that's probably the adreniline, I felt a little dizzy. Yep, definetly the adreniline.   
"And now it's all over, Ash," Luke said. He turned around and grabbed a mirror to hand to me.   
I took it and looked at my new piercing. If I had concerns about pulling it off, they all dissipated, this worked. I loved it.  
"I just need to check the back," Luke said. He brushed his knees against my legs as he moved around the back of the stool.   
As his fingers found my ear and checked my earring. They lingered a little longer than they should have as he leant down next to my ear.  
"That earring looks so good on you," he whispered into my ear, practically purring.  
I shivered only to almost freeze when he pressed the ghost of a kiss behind my ear. Then almost as though it had never happened he walked back over to the desk putting something away.  
"You need to turn it once a day and you can't take it out for six weeks."  
"Thanks," I said still a little light headed.   
He turned around and looked me up and down. I stood up.  
"Kristine will tell you all the care instructions, when you go out."  
"Okay," I said making my way towards the door, "Thanks Luke. For everything."  
"My pleasure," he said as I opened the door and walked out.   
I returned to the retail part of the shop, Kristine was standing by the register, she stood up when I walked out and so did Cal. He looked up from the magazine he was reading with a growing smile on his face.  
"Mate. You did it. You actually did it. Let me see let me see," he said, whining like a child.  
I turned to show him.  
"Nice," Calum said, "That looks sick."  
"Cooler than Mikey's?" I ask teasing.  
"Well, not wanting to have to pick between my best friend and my boyfriend-"  
"Oh," I interupted, "so he's your boyfriend now?" I ask teasing.  
He blushed, "Um, yeah." He scratched his head, "It's offical now."  
"So you're no longer 'tuning'," I said making air quotes.  
"Yeah, no. Truth or dare has positive rewards."  
"I'm happy for you buddy," I said giving him a shoulder hug.  
"So that'll be forty-five dollars today," Kristine said.  
As I pulled the cash out of my wallet and handed it over to Kristine the back door opened and Luke walked out.  
Kristine handed me a small spray bottle of disinfectant.   
"Wash your hands, spray it on, then turn your earring. At least once every two or three days," she instructed.  
"Thanks," I replied, taking the bottle from the counter, "Have a good one," I said, turning around to leave.  
Calum and I started walking out of the store when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I was suddenly face to face with Luke. His eyes wore the trait of nervousness, but his lips were pulled into a magnificent smile.  
"Here's my business card," he said, offering me the black, shiny card, "Call me if you have any questions." He smiled, "You know, care, infection. Dinner."  
I could tell without looking that Calum was surprised. It wasn't usual for a hot guy to practically ask me out to dinner- or to excessively hit on my whilst piercing my ear; another abnormality. Today had been really strange.  
"Yeah," I said blushing slightly trying to turn on my charm, "I might just do that."  
The nervous look in his eyes vanished and I could tell the smile was impossibly genuine.  
"I'll wait for your call," he said.  
I smiled, and turned back around and we started walking out. I called over my shoulder.  
"Thanks Luke."   
"Bye Ashton."

"He's hot," Calum stated once we were out of ear shot.  
"Yeah and you're taken."  
"True, true," he said with a slight chuckle, "I am indeed taken. But you aren't," he added.  
"I am not," I agreed.  
"You have his phone number."  
"I do."  
"He practically asked you out," Calum stressed.  
"And he kissed me."  
"What?" Calum said with a shocked tone, "You've only known him for like ten minutes," he was having a mild freak-out, "Where?"  
"Behind my ear," I reply, "after he pierced it."  
"Shit," he said, clearly surprised.  
"I guess you weren't the only one to benefit from truth or dare."  
"Touché." He laughed, "so are you actually going to call him?"  
"Well," I start, "like you said, he's really hot." Calum gave me a look to say "really?", "besides he was really nice when I was nervous," I said in a lower voice, with pink dusting my cheeks.  
"Ooo," He teased, "Little Ashy's got a crush," he said in a sing song voice.  
"I'm two years older than you, and don't call me Ashy. But, maybe I have a crush," I said before thinking a moment, "and maybe I'll call him."

All the love  
TheUsualSuspect xx


	2. Chapter 2- Pierce Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE TIME!!! YAY

Pierce Your Smile (Pierce My Heart pt 2) 

A/N- EDIT ugh..  ive given up…

I really hope you enjoy this and sorry that it took me long to write, but it is longer than the previous one. IT’S ALL FLUFF FROM HERE ON.  
TheUsualSuspect xx   
Word Count: 5233

I'd had the card for a week now. That shiny black business card with the name and number of Luke Hemmings had been in my back pocket for a week. It's been sitting in there begging me; luring me.   
"Pick up the phone," it says.  
"Call him," it coos.  
I’ve been trying to ignore it, I've been trying all week.  
I've been failing to.   
I've gone to call him too many times, and I haven't.  
Because let's be honest, I'm too insecure to believe that it was an honest offer... But then again. He did look really happy when I said that I'd call him.   
"I know you want to," it teased.  
Truthfully, he was so incredibly captivating and had an aura that was equal parts calming and seductive that it was impossible not to want him.   
And oh boy did I want him.  
But I'm not the initiator of these things. He was hitting on me. He gave his number to me.   
What do I say when I call him up? Do we just chat? Will he flirt? Do I just come straight out with the question?   
I don't know what to do.  
I've never asked anyone out before.  
Even though I don't want to be seen as nervous, I knew I would be. If I was doing this, I needed moral support.   
Taking out my phone I debated which of two people to call.   
Calum was there for the initial exchange and has more knowledge in general about these things, but Mikey was the one who initiated their relationship. I weighed up more pros and cons until I decided that it didn't really matter who I called because since they're in the "honeymoon" phase. They'd probably be together, if I'd call one, I'd get both. Like a buy one get one free deal.   
So, in the end, it comes down to one simple attribute; reliability. I decide to call Michael because I know he will answer his phone because the world would need a miracle for Calum Hood to pick up his phone when it rings.   
Mikey picked up on the fourth ring.   
"I have a problem, are you at home?" I ask the minute he picks up the phone.  
"What sort of problem?" he asked.  
"I need a final ultimatum on the Luke problem."  
"Dude," he said exasperatedly, "Call the guy."  
"Yeah, I really want to-" I started.  
"DO IT!" he interrupted, yelling down the phone.   
"Okay okay," I reasoned, "but I'm coming over."  
Mikey laughed, "Yeah, fine, whatever," he said, "fair warning though. Calum's here."  
"Whatever, I'll be there in a few."   
"Okay," he said ending the call.

What would I say when I called him? How would I ask him out? Would I jump right in or would we flirt some more first? What would happen?  
I JUST DON'T KNOW!   
And it's making me nervous.  
Very nervous.   
So nervous in fact that I am still gripping onto the steering wheel with tremendous grip when I pull up at Mikey's with the engine still running. I turned it off and bounced up the stairs. I could feel the card pressed against my phone in my back pocket. When I knocked no one answered, but when I tried the handle it came open.   
"Hello," I called out peering around the apparently empty house.  
There was no answer.   
They knew I was coming so they wouldn't leave, they were probably listening to music in Mikey's room and they hadn't heard me- not that I could hear any music.  
I walked through the kitchen and down the hall to his room.  
I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Looking back on that decision now, only five seconds later, I'm wishing I had've knocked. My eyes are now permanently scarred with the image of Calum- shirtless pinning Michael to the wall kissing him with all too much force.   
"Oh fuck," I muttered rather loudly.  
Which was followed by an "Oh shit," from Michael and the comment, "I wish you had've knocked," from Calum as I presumed they disentangled themselves and retrieved shirts, while my back was turned to them.   
"Um, sorry guys," I started awkwardly, still facing away from them, "I debated knocking and decided against it." I took a breath, to phrase my thoughts, "But, well. Lesson learned."  
"It's called a door," Calum joked, trying to ease the awkward tension.  
"I did tell Michael I was coming over."  
"And I told you Cal was here," Mikey added.  
"Just because I knew he was here does not mean that I knew what you were doing," I argued, "you should have told me to knock or to give you half an hour or something." It was stuck on reply in my head. My two best friends having a face mashing contest may as well be tattooed into my memory and seared onto the backs of my eyelids for all eternity.  
"I'm sorry," I say, a dismal attempt to apologise for something that wasn't my fault.  
"Nah, we're sorry," Cal said.  
"Yeah," Michael added, "we got carried away." they blushed, "even though we knew you were coming over-"  
"Because you're having 'boy troubles'," Cal interrupted.  
"Yeah, yeah," I said, brushing off their playful teasing.   
"So, what's up?" Mikey asked, “you said it was about Luke? Tell me you're going to call him."  
"Have you decided whether to call him yet?" Cal asked.  
"Yeah," I said, "I'm going to call him, Michael has me convinced, but I have no idea what to say. How do I even begin that conversation?"  
"Well," Calum spoke, "if I remember correctly Ashton, he did tell you to call him and ask him out to dinner."  
"That's not what Cal told me," Mikey said, his eyes flicking between me and Calum.  
"And what did he tell you?" I asked.  
"He told me that there was a really hot guy who gave you his business card and said 'call me'," Michael explained.  
"Well, that is pretty much what happened," I say.  
"There is a difference between the dinner offer, and the 'call me'," Michael stated.  
"What?" Calum asked, "That's ridiculous."   
"No, it’s simple. The call me offer implies that he is interested in a physical relationship and that he's probably a dickhead with commitment issues," Michael explained, "whereas, if he asked it as more of a dinner date question, he probably wants less of a one night stand and more of a relati-" I cut him off.  
"I get it, he's either a dick or not a dick, but I already knew that. I just need some moral support and something to say when I call him."   
"Oh," Cal said suddenly thinking of a thought, "you should take him to Gregorio's."  
"Best pizza in Sydney," Michael added, "although the pasta is good too."  
"Yeah, Gregorio's sounds like a great idea," I say.  
I fish the card out of my pocket and nervously dial the number.

I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say, but the phone rings three times until a voice on the other end picks up.  
"Hi, this is Luke," he said.  
I feel goose bumps prickle against my skin at the sound of his voice. Not cold goose bumps, nervous ones, accompanied by a shiver, like the one I had when he kissed my ear.  
"Hey it's Ashton," I said.  
"Hey Ashton," Luke said, "I was starting to think you weren't going to call and that I should start giving my phone number to more cute guys that walk out of the shop to even my chances."   
"Well I had to make sure I had an excuse to call you," I lied, there's no way in hell I was telling him the truth.  
"How's your piercing doing?"  
"Yeah, it's doing good."  
"What's he saying?" Michael asked, at least having the common decency to whisper. I swat his questions away and walk to the other side of the room.  
"I assume you have a question for me if you're calling."  
"Yeah I do actually," I say getting ready to attempt to flirt, "it has something to do with the dinner question."  
"Yeah, what's your question?"  
"What are you doing on Saturday night?"  
"Well, I was meant to have plans," he said before adding quickly, "but they can fall through," he said playfully.  
"Could they now?" I asked matching his tone with some flirt.   
"Yeah, my friend can be very... unreliable," Luke continued.  
"Well, there's this Italian place I go to," I paused nervously.  
"Mmhm," Luke said, encouraging him to continue.  
"An Italian restaurant called Gregorio's it has the best pizza and pasta in Sydney," I paused briefly again.  
"Sounds nice."  
"So, we could always go and check that out," I say before adding a little more flirt, "you know,” I paused, “since your plans have fallen through."  
"Yeah, that sounds great," Luke said sincerely.  
I felt elated and giggly, but I do not giggle. I gave Calum and Michael a thumbs up.  
"Can I pick you up at six-thirty?"   
"Yeah, six thirty, that works," he said sounding slightly flustered, not that I could imagine flustering him, "I'll text you my address."   
"Sure thing, I'll see you on Friday."  
"I look forward to it," he breathes out.  
There was a silence as we both knew the conversation was over but didn't want to hang up.   
"I can't wait either," I said, "See you then."  
"Yeah, bye Ashton."  
"Bye Luke."  
We both ended the call.  
"I have a date," I stated.  
"And you had the balls to ask him," Mikey said.  
I smiled, "Fuck yeah I did." 

I'd spent the rest of that afternoon blasting Green Day and Blink 182 from Mikey's bedroom. It was loud enough to be heard in the lounge room where Calum and Michael played Fifa while I spectated, pretending to play the drums to whichever song was playing at that time. I left a little later, as the high from a successful answer wore off and I remembered what I had interrupted. Yeah, that image is definitely permanent... great.   
When I'd gotten home, I helped my Mum cook dinner and then I'd showered and although the high from before had worn off, it was replaced with an excited buzz. The kind of buzz that gave me the incomprehensible desire that led me to singing in the shower.   
"Ash, honey," my mum called when I was out of the shower, "was that singing I heard?"   
She knew there were two main causes for me to be singing in the shower. Back when I was in year 12 and doing the HSC whenever I had an exam the next day I would always shower and sing the night before to calm myself down. Or when I was extremely happy about something.   
"Yeah," I admitted.  
"Ooh," she teased, "What are you so happy about?"   
I tried incredibly hard not to blush or let my face betray me in any way possible. Unfortunately being so determined not to let her know I made the mistake if biting my lip to prevent me from smiling, and that she picks up on.  
"What are you so happy about?" She asks, "So happy about that you don't want to tell me, your own mother?"   
"I've got a date," I say simply.  
"Does it have anything to do with that business card you've been carrying around with you all week?"   
"What," I sputtered, embarrassed that she'd noticed, "how do you know about that?"  
"I'm your mother Ash," she said, I gave her a look, "and a mother has her ways." She fixed me with a different kind of look, "which means that I saw it in your room."  
"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.  
"What's his name?" She asks.  
"I'll tell you depending on how the date goes," I say.  
"It's not like I asked for his address, just his name."  
I started walking away.  
"At least tell me his name," she said, "please honey," she pleaded.  
"Luke, his name is Luke."   
"Well, have a good sleep, and don't think of Luke too much," she teases, "I love you, Ash."  
"I love you too Mum," I reply, disregarding the first half of her comment, because even if I wanted to, I couldn't get him off my mind.

By Friday I equal parts felt like it had come around way too fast, yet also incredibly slowly, as though the days could not have dragged on any longer. And that was probably because I was as excited as I was nervous. Excited at the prospect of spending time with Luke, without the impending doom of having my earlobe torn into by a vicious metal invader. But also nervous at the prospect of spending time with Luke because I really didn't want to screw up. 

I'd spent the morning doing menial tasks, then headed off to work leaving time to get ready afterwards. Unfortunately, my shift ran a little over... by almost an hour. Of all the days that finishing on time would be incredibly helpful my manager asks me just before I leave if I could quickly do part of the inventory. Screw you! Doing any part of inventory is not a job that can be done 'quickly' at all. Does my boss have something against me or what? She doesn't like any of her employees, she is not a people person, I have no clue how she ever got store manager, but that was before my time. She hates all of us equally, and for no general reason. Someone says she has a bad home and family life. Something about having a drunk for a father and a runaway for a mother. Doesn't give her the right to treat others badly.   
Nevertheless, I texted Luke to tell him that I'd be running late because I'd hate for him to be sitting around thinking that I'd stood him up.   
Then there was the problem that I probably should've solved earlier: what do I wear?   
Although it would normally be my last resort option, I decided to employ the assistance of my mother, unfortunately, she then employed the help of my sister.   
How hard is to pick an outfit for a date?  
A date.  
A date with Luke.  
A date with Luke the really attractive guy that pierced my ear.  
A date with Luke the really attractive guy that pierced my ear while simultaneously hitting on me turning my entire being to mush.   
...  
Right...  
That's why.   
Because from the first minute I saw him, to right now- in this minute, this second I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, and that makes me nervous. An excited nervous.  
It takes more time than I would have liked it to and involves the trial and error and my absolute refusal of several pieces when my outfit has been decided. I will admit, though, they did a good job. I actually looked at my reflection in the mirror as I walked out. They had balanced my day to day clothes with a slightly classier style and I liked it. Whoever decided that you could put an open collared shirt over the better looking of all your band shirts and call it 'smart casual' was a genius.  
As I left the house my mum cooed over the fact that I was going on a date, which reminded me that I was going on a date.  
"Mum, I'm 22 years old, it's not like I've never been on a date before," I complained.  
"You're 22 and still living under my roof, I can coo over you all I like," she returned.  
"Fine," I conceded, "but I'm already late so can I please leave."  
"Go, go," she said ushering me out the door, "but have fun."   
"I will Mum, love you." 

After double checking Luke's address, I texted him saying that I was on my way. Thankfully, although my navigation skills were not those of a geographer, I did not get lost on my way to his house. Driving down the decisively narrow side streets of eastern Sydney I theorised what his house might look like. Would it be small and quaint, just a tiny little cottage- like place? Would it large and modern with plenty of windows giving the house a lovely sunlight look at morning and a warm sunset glow in the evening? Would it be one or two storeys? Does he still live with his parents? By the time I had run out of fantasies I realised that I had turned onto his street. I parked the car and glanced in the rear view mirror once again. Since when had I become so concerned about my appearance?   
Answer: Date.  
His house; which I imagined was his parents', was a brick house with a garden of warm-hued flowers. It was two- storeys with a large front window looking out onto the street and a veranda with ornate wooden carvings in the supports.  
I pressed the doorbell, and amongst the shuffling of feet, and the soft shout of unrecognisable voices, there was one that was familiar and made my heart rate increase, "I'll get the door," it said.  
The footsteps got heavier and then the door opened, and Luke was standing there. My breath hitched when I saw him standing there.  
"Hey," I breathed out.  
"Hey yourself," Luke replied.  
I smiled, he was just casually standing there taking my breath and words away, reducing me to a puddle of smiles.   
"You're looking very nice tonight," I said.  
"You think?" He said motioning towards his plain black collared shirt and leather jacket.  
"Yeah, I do think, "I replied, "you look nice."  
Luke actually blushed, only slightly, but it was enough for him to look down at his shoes, to avoid eye contact with me.   
"Thanks, Ash," he said, before turning his head inside, "Bye Mum," he said letting her know that he was going.

During the drive there we talked about piercings and jobs and bands. Turns out that we both really like bands. A lot.   
He's more into Good Charlotte and Blink 182, whereas I prefer Green Day and Fallout Bpy, but he has a good music taste so it’s all the same. I also apologised for my shitty car multiple times claiming that it wasn't the best "first date material". I was not lying, my pathetic excuse for a car really, simply was just that, but it ran and got me from place to place. It just wasn't great "first date material".

When we got inside our waiter had shown us to our table, we ordered and then let our little conversation consume us entirely.  
"So, how come you've been in your job for as long as you have if you're only 21?" I asked, "I didn't think that you could start so young."  
His blue eyes dropped down to his food for a minute, "Well, I wasn't meant to." I laughed slightly, "but my mum used to manage the place so she taught me the ropes, but she left and Kristine replaced her. Luckily she kept me on."  
"Lucky," I remarked, "my first job was not anything like that," I said recalling the horrible experiences of my time at Video Ezy- not so easy, "so I worked at a video rental store, and my manager was a sassy beast when she fired me."  
"That's harsh," he said sympathetically.  
"Yeah," I agreed, "the only perk was free movies."  
"That's a pretty good perk."  
"It was."  
"Why did she fire you?"  
"Drumming on the benches," I answered honestly, "which happens when you're a drummer."  
"You play drums?" He asked.  
I nodded, "Yep."  
He looked away trying to hide his smile, but I could see it gleaming.   
"Why are you smiling?" I ask, genuinely curious, "and why hide such a gorgeous smile."  
Where did I get my courage from? Where did I get my initiative from?  
Strange... I like it.  
When those words left my lips we met eyes, and his smile was bouncing from him, bounding from him in leaps and jumps.  
"It's because I like anyone who can play an instrument," he replied honestly before adding, "but I think drummers are really fucking hot."   
We met eyes and his I noticed smile transformed into more of a sexy smirk.  
Okay, well he also has confidence, but I knew that. He kissed me when he'd only known me for ten minutes.   
Maybe he's leaking confidence and it's contaminating me. And two can sure as hell play this game.  
"Well," I thought, my lips pulling themselves into a matching expression, "if this is how you're going to play."  
"Well," I start, noting that my voice has unintentionally lowered, becoming slightly more gravelly, "I'm not sure if I mentioned that I like people with piercings," I said copying his wording, "and that lip ring looks really fucking hot."   
If I'd had the confidence to wink I would've, but usually, after a comment like that anyone with the audacity to wink is generally written off as a conceited jerk. I am not a conceited jerk, and I really don't want Luke to think that I'm one either.   
Somehow between my comment and my thought, I'd become self-conscious again so, overcome by a bout of nerves I broke our eye contact and went back to eating.  
"Really, the lip ring," he said playfully, "that's original."  
I noted the sarcasm in his tone and his infectious confidence.  
"So what, you have people telling you that your piercing looks hot on a daily basis?" I challenge matching his tone.  
"Oh yeah, all the time."  
"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.  
He laughed, releasing a smile that could only be interpreted as pure joy; absolute happiness. And when his gaze landed on me his smile softened, like a pile of feathers breaking a fall. 

His warm, glowing smile emanated around us for the rest of the evening. Really, glowing, and not just his smile, his entire being. His personality, his speech, his looks- just... everything. Even as they finished dinner and scanned the dessert menu and decided between chocolate melting cakes, blueberry pies and about seventeen different types of gelato there were still many unanswered questions about the other buzzing through their heads. So I broke the comfortable silence by asking about his family.  
"Do you have any siblings?"   
"Yeah. Two. Both older-" he broke off as our waiter re-appeared at the table asking if our we had decided on dessert yet. We both placed our orders. Mine- the chocolate melting cake, his- three different types of gelato; coffee, strawberry and vanilla bean. When he left without orders Luke continued.  
"Jack and Ben, my rowdy older brothers. What about you?"  
"Two siblings. Both younger than me. Harry and Lauren both absolute angels."  
"Do you still live at home?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Cause even with my job and if I was living with a roommate to actually afford a house anywhere close to Mum and the kids would be a one in a million chance."  
"Yeah, I don't blame you, the house prices are ridiculous," Luke agreed, "Ben and Jack have both moved out and they don't live close but Jack is visiting at the moment." He looked partially reminiscent before adding, "And, I will admit, giving me heaps of shit about tonight."  
“Why?” I asked, “Cause you’re going to dinner with a guy?”  
“Yes, but it had nothing to do with you being a guy, well, maybe a little bit to do with you being a cute guy, but more, the fact that I had a date.”  
I knew what he was talking about, Luke’s brother likes to tease him the same way my mum likes to tease me. It’s all because they care.   
“Yeah, my Mum does that too.”  
“And your Dad?” He asked.  
A sensitive topic for me. A walk out of our lives, but it’s not like it doesn’t happen, or that Luke knew that he wasn’t a part of my life.  
“Um,” I start, “I wouldn’t know.” Luke gives me an empathetic look that I could tell was laced with an underlying curiosity, “my dad left when I was really young,” I said, my voice a little softer, me a little more vulnerable, “he walked out on us, leaving my mum with three young kids.”   
Luke didn’t say anything. I cleared my throat and made my voice sound clearer, “But I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“I’m sorry,” Luke started, “I shouldn’t have asked.”  
“It’s okay,” I said, “You were probably going to find out anyway.”

The waiter came and placed our chosen desserts in front of us, a way of fate effectively cutting off the conversation.  
We consumed all of our desserts, devouring them down along with the occasional sips of our beers. There was little conversation, mainly just comments about how sensational the food was. Then a lengthy debate over who was to pay, I insisted that since I asked him out and that it was my idea that I should pay, whereas he insisted that he should pay for the exact same reason. In the end, I caved, and let him pay, knowing that I would use it every way possible if I ever saw him again after tonight. When we got back into my car Luke gave me the incorrect directions to his house, but instead the correct directions to a little, secluded beach area.

“What’s this?” I asked getting out of the car.  
“It’s a little place I wanted to show you,” he said, “You mentioned the things about your childhood, and I wanted to share one of mine,” he admitted.  
We walked down a little further and stood in the sand. The benefits of an Australian spring showing in the way that there was a little breeze, keeping the air a mild, short- sleeve t-shirt wearing weather, but Luke, somehow, still had his leather jacket on.  
“My parents would bring me and my brothers here in summer and we’d play games of beach cricket. It was great, just all of us, but then my brothers got girlfriends and became slightly distanced, then they all broke up, but moved out,” he explained.  
“That sounds like you have some great memories.”  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “plus it has a really nice view.”  
“It does.”  
“Funny story,” Luke started, “when Snapchat and all that stuff came out I came here to take photos of the view because I thought it would be cool.”   
“Well, you’re not wrong,” I said, turning to look at him,“The view’s sick.”  
“Yeah,” he said, “you’re not bad so look at either.”  
I blushed at his comment, thankful for the lack of light, courtesy of the nighttime.  
“By the way, your shirt makes your eyes look brighter,” I observed, “they’re so blue.”  
He reaches his hand up to touch my cheek and softly runs the back of his fingers down my jawline coming to rest on my chin, “As I said, you’re not so bad to look at either.”

He was smiling as he leant in to kiss me, my lips meeting his. Up close I could smell the curt scent of his cologne and the leather of his authentic jacket. His lips were soft and suggested that he used some form of chapstick, except for the space where his lip ring was pressing into my lip. The clean shaven skin on his chin brushed against the slight stuble on mine, I could imagine that it tickled a little bit. Luke’s hand still cradled my face, resting on my chin, his thumb rubbing small circles on my cheek.   
I move my hand from his hip onto the small of his back and gently pull him closer, feeling him smile against my lips as I do so. He slips his tongue out and brushes it past my lips. I part my lips and feel his tongue slide against mine; slowly, while gently winding his other arm to rest on my shoulder.

As the breeze picks up, the hand that I have resting against his shirt grips onto the material and pulls him closer again. His tongue brushes against the roof of my mouth and a tingle of shivers run down my spine. I wrap my tongue around his lip ring and pull it into my mouth to suck on it. The low moan that he releases indicates that he liked this idea, but I soon released his lip and we broke apart.   
We were both smiling, and I had bitten my bottom lip to prevent my smile from blinding him. I reached down and twined our fingers together.  
“You really know how to kiss a guy, Ash,” Luke said.  
“And you don’t?” I asked rhetorically. He smiled and looked down.  
“I know I can,” he said smirking.  
“Yeah, yeah,” I say, brushing off his teaseful gloating, but he definitely wasn’t wrong, he could kiss, “Come on,” I say, “let’s go.” I pull on his hand and start dragging him up the ‘beach’. He walks until he is alongside me with our hands hanging between us.

When we got back to Luke’s house I walked him up to the front door.   
“Thanks for tonight,” I said.  
“Hey, you were the one who called,” he said, “And that food was nice.”  
“A secret. It was a friends suggestion.”  
“The one you were with when I pierced your ear?”   
“Yes,” I said, “him and his boyfriend were- um,” I paused looking for the right word, “co- conspiritors.”  
“Well they were right.”  
“Yep,” I said, before the air was filled with an awkward silence. Neither of us really knowing what to say, or how to say goodbye.  
“So I’ll call you, yeah?” I ask, deciding that it fitted.  
“Yeah,” Luke says, “I like you a lot, Ash.” My heart flutters, “And we should definitely do this again.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
I reach up to kiss him, falling instantly back in love with the feeling of his lips on mine. Loving the sensation of our lips pulling against each other’s, but not letting myself go anywhere near that lip ring, it was a dangerous territory- dangerously enjoyable, to both of us. His kiss was soft and addictive, it was too easy to get carried away, but thankfully I was not the one to pull away this time. Luke pulled back, but kept close.  
“Someone’s probably watching from the second storey window,” he whispered, “Jack and I used to wait up there whenever Ben got home from a date, and place bets on if they would kiss.”  
“So if you placed your bets how you used to, would you be broke by now?”  
“No,” he said, “Jack was always convinced that Ben would never get a kiss.” I chuckled slightly, “but Ben isn’t me.” He pecked my lips once more, it wasn’t enough, I’m not sure if it could ever be enough.  
“I’ll wait for your call,” He said, edging ever so closer to the door.  
“Okay then, I’ll talk to you later,” I said, making my way to my car, “Bye Luke.”  
“Bye Ashton,” he replied.

I smiled to myself, why was I so nervous about that date? It was great from start to finish, but definitely the finish, it had much more lip action. Oh god Luke Hemmings what have you done to me? 

 

A/N- I apologise for the poor editing, I’m sure you can pin point the moment when the quality of my writing degrades due to the fact this was written late at night or when I was sweating in the Australian heat… I hate summer.   
All the love,  
TheUsualSuspect xx


End file.
